taibanersotfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hit Points
Each character has a limited amount of Hit Points and when their Hit Points drop to zero, due to damage through weapon attacks, poison or other harmful effects, will die and return to the temple in their hometown. HP is the common abbreviation for Hit Points. Each character begins with 150 hitpoints when they first arrive on Tutorial Island. The amount of hitpoints you lose when attacked with physical damage is affected by the amount of armor you are wearing and the amount of defense you have. If the stats on the armor are high and you are wearing a full set, you will not lose as much damage as if you were just wearing a weak helmet. Different monsters do different amounts of damage to your HP. Rats can do around 10 damage while demons can do over 750 at a time. If your hitpoints are low you shouldn't go fighting, heal yourself or eat something to restore your health instead. Types of healing items * Eating food: This will regenerate your HP slowly. How much hp you will regain depends on the type of food you eat. E.g. Dragon ham will regenerate hitpoints for a longer time than a carrot will. If you have promoted your character (to royal paladin, elite knight, elder druid or master sorcerer), your hitpoints will regenerate slightly faster. Different vocations regenerate their HP at different rates. A knight gets the fastest hp regeneration while a mage or non vocation character (characters on Rookgaard) will regenerate slowest. * Sleeping: If you are premium you can eat food and use a bed in a house or guild hall to gain hp when you are logged out. * Small Health Potion: Before Update 8.2 widely used only on Rookgaard. These can be useful for very low levels, healing around 60 hp. They can be bought in a mountain east of Rookgaard village, or in most magic shops around the mainland. The good thing with these are that no specific magic level is needed. * Intense Healing Rune (IH): These are useful until you are around level 15. These runes can only be made by druids who have learnt the intense healing rune spell, Adura gran. This rune is also useful to heal summoned/convinced monsters at low cost if you are sorcerer or paladin. * Ultimate Healing Rune (UH): Before Update 8.1, this was the most common and the best type of healing. It was the most widely used and sold rune in Tibia, mostly used by knights. Nowadays, it heals barely as much as a health potion. These runes can only be made by druids who have learnt the ultimate healing rune spell, Adura vita. * Health Potion: Introduced in Update 8.1. Costs 45 gp, heals around 150-200 hp. * Strong Health Potion (SHP): Introduced in Update 8.1. Can only be used by knights and paladins above level 50. Costs 100 gp, heals around 300 hp. (It used to heal 400 - 500 HP at a cost of 110 gp in the beginning.) * Great Health Potion (GHP): Introduced in Update 8.1. Can only be used by knights above level 80. Costs 250 gp, heals around 500 - 600 hp. * Great Spirit Potion: Introducted in Update 8.11. It can only be used by paladins of level 80 or higher and heals about 300hp and costs 190gp each. * Ultimate Health Potion (UHP):New potion introduced in the Update 8.11. Can only be used by knights above level 130. Cost 310 gp. Heals about 750 hp. * Life Ring/Ring of Healing: These will continuously recover your health (and mana) over time, during 20 minutes to Life Rings, and 8 minutes to Rings of Healing. Though, Ring of Healing will heal you at a faster rate. * Soft Boots: These will continuously recover your health (and mana) over time for 240 minutes until they have to be repaired. * Priest NPCs: Some NPCs (usually found in Temples) can heal players up to a small amount of hitpoints if they are severely injured. Instant Healing Spells * Light Healing (exura) Level 9, 20 Mana: Very weak healing spell, generally used by low levels to train magic level. Useful for slow healing at a very good cost efficiency but not good for quick healing. * Intense Healing spell (exura gran) Level 11, 70 Mana: Moderate healing spell, used by low level paladins and sorcerers/druids to heal themselves in tight situations. * Ultimate Healing spell (exura vita) Level 20, 160 Mana: This spell is available to all vocations except Knights. Useful spells that heal around 2 times more than exura gran. This is a must buy spell for mages especially, since it almost always heals them fully. * Divine Healing (Exura San) Level 35, 210 Mana: This spell is available to premium paladins only. It heals more than Ultimate Healing but at a higher mana cost. Very useful for quick healing. * Wound Cleansing (Exana Mort) Level 30, 65 Mana: This spell is available to premium knights only. It heals roughly 2.5 times as much as Light Healing. * Heal Friend (exura sio "name") Level 18, 140 Mana: This spell is available to premium druids only. Heals an amount between Intense Healing and Ultimate Healing. Apart from healing other people, you can also heal yourself (by simple saying 'exura sio "your own name') It will heal you entirely, provided that your magic level isn't too low. * Mass Healing (exura gran mas res) Level 36, 150 Mana: This spell is available to premium druids only. Heals the spell caster and a big area around him. Good for parties on non-pvp servers. Hitpoint gain per level * No Vocation (Rookgaard): 5 * Knight: 15 * Paladin: 10 * Druid/Sorcerer: 5 Formula To calculate the maximum number of hitpoints a player has at a certain level, see the Formula page.